As Simple as That
by anonymousreader07
Summary: In the end, he had done nothing wrong.


Idk, I have just suddenly really been in a Gwody mood. I blame how cute the third season almost made them seem.=) And who doesn't like unrequited love in a story? Awesome drama.^-^ This took me...maybe just a little over an hour. Just a quick short to give this pairing a try. May make a follow up piece for this story. Maybe.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Simple as That

"I-it should be me!"

Are the sudden words that cause Gwen to pause and quickly wheel around to face the culprit who had startled her so.

She is met with a determined glare of aqua green eyes.

Cody stands there his hands tightened into fists at his sides, tall and proud with a persona that he wouldn't back down from any of her snide sarcasm or brushed aside as some annoying little pest.

Which is all he really is to her.

But he wants to be so much more.

Their latest challenge over and done with they are supposed to be headed back to where the plane is located.

But they had been lagging behind and were now just about separated from the rest of their teammates.

She stares for a moment her gaze cool and uncaring, "Cody," Her tone is almost exasperated, like she is sick and tired of chastising a small child and truly wishes he would just sit down and behave, "What's the problem _now_?"

It is her tone that angers him and heightens his desperation to say what he has to say.

"I…I could treat you a lot better than those other guys!"

She bites the inside of her lip her brows knitting together.

"I like you Gwen…a lot!" He gives her a look of true persistence and stunning truth that she could never deny, "I would never hurt you…you should…you should want me!"

The expression that passes over her face for a moment causes Cody's heart to soar.

It is simply that of dawning…an almost realization.

It is now that she knows this isn't one of his usual cheesy pick up tricks.

She has no choice but to take him seriously.

Her blue lips pull into a frown and she takes a moment to look quickly around them, "Cody…" She speaks her tone low, "Could we maybe do this another time? Like a time where we may not be possibly left behind by the plane?"

She's searching for a way out…but she won't find one.

"Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!" He says almost fiercely causing her to look to him in surprise, "I'll do anything for you Gwen! Just name it!"

And for a moment her onyx gaze looks to him with such strong conviction…and he is quite certain this is the first time she's actually looked at him and actually _saw_ him.

His heart is racing and there are butterflies in his stomach.

His breath holds for her next words…and finally they come.

And so does the hurt.

"Nothing…there's nothing you can do, Cody."

She's staring at him, with a set stare that rivals his own. It is a look that desperately urges the other to understand.

And they both know what this is.

It is his last chance and her final decision.

It was all or nothing.

So he couldn't give up. Not yet.

"There has to be _something_!" He almost begs.

She shakes her head slowly never really breaking her cool gaze from his pleading one, "There's nothing."

His beautiful eyes are desperately searching now, "But Gwen…I think I might love you."

He often liked to think of himself as playa with the ladies.

But with Gwen it was never a game.

She gave a simple light nod, "I'm sure you do." She spoke honestly.

His eyes widen slightly but hers remained cool and unmoving.

The wind blew throwing his light brown hair and her strands of dark brown and blue in disarray.

He swallowed thickly and tried again his brows furrowing with determination, "I could give you everything…I could give you the world."

His voice is lowering cause he is not the sappy type…but for Gwen he would be.

For her he would be anything. He would do anything.

He would move heaven and earth if she just let him…

All he needed was a chance.

Her onyx eyes softened and her frown deepened.

There was something akin to pity in her expression.

And quickly he thinks; don't look at me like that!

She lowers her gaze away from him with a soft shrug of her shoulders, "What would a girl like me want with the world, Cody?"

She looks back to him with that sad, soft, pitying gaze.

She wants this to be over.

But he's not done yet.

He can't give up yet.

"I know it's supposed to be me Gwen! I know I'm the one that supposed to make you happy…Please…" He looks to the ground cause he can no longer take her pity, "Please just give us a chance."

For a moment there is nothing between them but a desolate silence that keep the two trapped within each other.

He is so scared and nervous for her answer he is almost shaking.

And after she speaks he is almost crying.

"No."

He looks to her, with wavering eyes completely broken. It's her turn to look away.

There is a sorrow and a pain on her face that almost makes him regret putting her through this in the first place!

He almost wants to beat the crap out of_ himself_ for causing her hurt!

How screwed up was that?

He wants her to smile again, he wants her to be the one to put that light back in her eyes, he wants to protect her and make sure nothing else can ever cause her pain or harm again.

He wants to _save _her.

But someone had to save _him_ first…

He opens his mouth to speak but then quickly closes it shut.

He blinked rapidly to keep his tears from falling and wrapped his arms about himself to try and ward off the pain in his chest.

He speaks, "N-no…?" His voice shakes a little.

And he feels _so _embarrassed.

She shifts a little feeling extremely out of place, wishing to be anywhere but here.

He swallows deeply and questions her, "Just…no? It's that…I mean…I…?"

It couldn't have been that simple right?

He was putting everything out there. It couldn't be that simple that she could crush his soul and break his heart with just that one word?

Her face looked strangled and her onyx eyes looked so downtrodden and sorrowful. She raised a hand up to hold gently to her arm her blue lips holding the most unpleasant frown he's ever seen on her beautiful face.

Softly she speaks, "Cody…" And he has never heard her say his name like that before, he holds onto hope.

A pointless, idiotic hope.

"You never did anything wrong," she spoke with a gentle tone (He likes to think loving as well) "You're a great guy," She forces a smile. It doesn't look right, "Any girl would be lucky to have you. Seriously."

Their gazes catch.

And there is so much between them.

"You're only problem was simply falling in love with a girl who didn't love you back." She whispered.

And there is nothing between them at all.

With wide wet aqua green eyes he stares. With half hooded sorrowful dark eyes she stares back.

The wind blows and tires to enwrap them in a comforting hug.

They ignore it.

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again.

He tries again, "Th-that's it…huh?" she lowers her gaze away, but his gaze remains strong with a need to understand, "It's as simple as that huh?" With the rise of his voice his tone wavers ever so gently.

She never again raises her gaze up to look to him.

She no longer can.

From the distance they hear an irritated Chris McClain calling for them and demanding their reason for the hold up.

Gwen takes a light step back her gaze still lowered away.

Quietly she answers, "It's as simple as that…"

And then she turns on her heel and quickly begins making her way from the scene.

Gently the wind blows and with it he thinks he can hear her saddened tone,

"I'm sorry…"

It's when he's alone safely away from her sorrow and pity that he finally allows the tears to fall.

He saw this coming…so why did it still hurt more than any pain he'd ever known?

She didn't want him…so why did he still feel the urge to run after her and capture her till she loved him back?

She didn't love him…so why was he still more than prepared to give her what was left of his abused and broken heart?

And when you really thought about it the answer to these questions and many more really were quite easy.

He had fallen in love with someone who simply didn't love him back.

Simple as that.

~Fin~

Dedicated to all who have loved and been unloved in return.

Peace)-AR


End file.
